


and get something that we can drink

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Body Shots, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And you said drinking wasn't fun anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	and get something that we can drink

"And you said that drinking wasn't fun anymore," Roy says, before biting down on a lime.

Jason snorts. He salts Roy's neck, licks a long stripe from there to Roy's jaw, knocks back his shot and sucks the lime out of Roy's mouth.

"I never said that," Jason says, licking the juice off Roy's lips. "Shirt off," he says.

Roy strips, and Jason pushes him down to the floor, straddles him, salts the tattoo covering Roy's peck. Jason grabs another lime from the plate on the floor and Roy opens his mouth for him, licks at Jason's fingers as he does.

"What I said," Jason says, licking the salt off him, swirling his tongue around Roy's nipple. He knocks another shot back, grinds down against Roy as he bites at the lime in Roy's mouth.

"Is it _my_ turn yet?" Roy asks, tilting his hips up toward Jason.

"Not yet," Jason says. He sprinkles the salt near Roy's abs. "What I _said_ ," Jason says, "is that I was sick of you getting all _weepy_ every time we get wasted."

"I don't get – _fuck_ ," he says, because Jason squeezes him through his jeans when he moves down to lick the salt off Roy's abs. Jason knocks half a shot over reaching for one, puts his fingers in Roy's mouth to let him lick the tequila off as he downs what's left.

"You do, man," Jason says. He reaches for the bottle, pours another three shots and then takes a hit from the bottle, too.

"That's _cheating_ ," Roy whines. "I haven't even had _one_."

Jason smirks at him, sets the bottle down. He lifts his shirt off, slides back up Roy's body, hovers over Roy's mouth. "So come on then," he says.

Roy gets his arm around him and flips them, uses his legs to pin Jason down. Jason could get out easily – built or not, Jason's still got at least ten pounds on Roy's skinny ass – but the alcohol's starting to hit him good now, and he feels warm and buzzed.

Still –

Roy leans down to reach for the salt, and Jason leans up, licks at Roy's stomach again. He jumps a little, and Jason feels the muscles move under his skin. "Fuck, Jason, I'm not even –"

"I know," Jason says. "But you still taste good."

Roy stares down at him, shot glass poised between his fingers, slice of lime in the other hand. Jason bites at his hipbone, hands starting at Roy's thighs and then moving up to squeeze his ass through his jeans.

"Uh," Roy says. "I'm guessing we're through with the fun drinking games part of the evening?"

Jason laughs, and Roy feels it against his stomach as Jason works his jeans open. "I don't know," he says. "I just know that I wanna blow you."

"Oh," Roy says, like that wasn't _obvious_ by the way Jason's pushing his jeans and boxers down in one, nuzzling against Roy's cock. "I'm – pretty cool with that."

Jason grins and lies back down on the floor, dragging Roy along with him. "Might need another shot first though," Jason says. "You know. Maybe the one in your hand."

And it's hard to argue with anyone who's about to put your cock in his mouth but –

"Jason," Roy says. "You are _not_ putting salt on my dick."

"Come on," Jason says, laughing again. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Roy snorts. "My sense of adventure comes from letting anyone as crazy as you put their mouth anywhere near my –"

Jason snatches the shot out of his hand, tips it back and then lets the glass roll away. Roy's totally going to be the one who steps on that tomorrow.

"Fucker," Roy says, except then Jason's pulling him in, sucking him down, making Roy say all kinds of things that aren't even _English_ until he grabs for the bottle and starts downing shots straight from it while he fucks into Jason's mouth. It's never a good idea to be the _only_ sober one around Jason.


End file.
